The Seducing Of The Weasleys By Luna Cambridge
by MadeForBreaking
Summary: Honestly I just wanted to know if I could do it. Really the fact that it all actually happened can't be my fault. This is the story about how I shagged the Weasleys. SMUT SERIES!
1. Chapter 1

The Hunter's Prey. -Ronald Weasley

*Point of view switches.

All my life I was known as my mother's child. I know that sounds… simple. No my mother was very beautiful as was my father. So every one knew I'd be just as beautiful. But then as tragedies go, my parents were of course killed during the first wizarding war, werewolves' I think got the best of them. I'm said my parents were killed, but they were trying to bargain for their estate or something petty. So I was left alone. Alone, and a reminder to everyone that even the best could fall. But I was a beautiful reminder. I called attention to myself just by being there. But then as I grew older the type of attention changed. My body developed and boys started to notice. Finally people cared about something different. So I gave in. During my fourth year a sixth year Slytherin boy showed more interest then all the other boys so I let him take me. And I loved it. So that was the start of my game. Allowing boys to come shag me was no fun but still enjoyable. No, all the fun was in Seduction, games, and conquest. I started with Seventh years and Quiditch cantons. But now as a seventh year myself, I needed more. Something bigger. While on holiday at the Weasleys it hit. And the idea stuck.

I knew from the start my conquest was possible. I had a long history with the Weasley family and all the boys of the family showed interest in me at one point or another. My mother being an American-Indian veela passed down her dark skin and lovely flowing black hair. My father's green eyes were passed down to me as well. My breast were swollen to a size D, a little to big but I managed. I had a flat and tight stomach with perfectly curved hips. I must say for only 17, I looked very sexy in my Hogwarts uniform.

It was nearing the end of the school term and so everyone would be leaving for the summer holiday when I began to put my plan into action. Ron had always shown interest in me so I decided to start with him. It'd be easy, almost to easy. I want to be chased while I hunted my prey. For this I'd have to set a trap, trick him into thinking this would all be his doing. First I had to make him really want it. I started off slow, minor flipping of the hair and small shy smiles. It had a small effect on him, he took mildly longer glances and walked a little closer. It was clear he needed more encouragement. So our hands began to accidentally touch, I began to sit next to him during class and I openly admitted my attraction to Red heads. Still he hesitated! It was time to change tactics!

It was the end of our final lesson of the week, Hagrid called for us to split in to pairs. I smiled when Ron looked directly at me. "Would you… would you like to be… my partner?" he asked timidly. I tilted my head as I smiled and took his hand. "I was hoping you'd ask." He blushed when I started to pull him towards the forest. The assignment was to find bugs and small creatures and list what magical creatures eat them, but I had other plans. Swiftly I pulled him deeper in the woods, farther back then the rest of the students. Once we were deep enough to ensure we'd be alone, I switched gears.

*Point of view change.*

As Luna pulled me deeper into the woods I began to fear she were a secret serial killer and I would be her next victim. Then without warning she stopped and face me. Her bright eyes staring straight up at me, cutting me in half and forcing my stomach to larch in random direction. Suddenly my mouth was dry and it was hard for me to speak. "Why?" I forced out. She blushed and look down at her feet. Merlin She Was So Cute! "I wanted be alone with you Ron." She whispered, slowly slipping her arms around my waist, pulling herself closer to me. A groan slipped out as blood began to flow south. "Maybe we should ah head back?" I said, but boy I did not mean it at all. Her hold tighten as she began to press her breast to my chest. "Don't you want to be here with me Ron?.. Alone." Her voice was soft but I heard the hidden meaning. Just to ensure I understood, she began to lightly rub her thigh on my already half hard cock. I couldn't hold back my moan. "Say you'll stay with me." She said so sweetly, and gave me the most innocent smile. I tried to speak but couldn't, so I began to nod roughly. One of her arms slipped from around me, at first I thought she might be pulling away, but then I felt her cup my hardening cock in her hand, instantly it went completely stiff. "Say it out loud." Her voice was more demanding now. "I Want Y-You! I-I Mean I Want To Stay!" I stuttered. She removed her hand and smiled up at me not so innocently.

*Point of view change.*

"I Want Y-You! I-I Mean I Want To Stay!" He nearly shouted. Good. I pulled my arm and hand away from him with a devilish grin. With one swift movement I pulled his school robe off. His hardened dick created a large bump in his muggle jeans. Quickly I pulled off my own robes , along with the rest of my uniform. Iwas left only in a lacey bra and thong on underneath then unfastened his and released his penis. It sprang to life immediately, Ron gasped then moaned. To my surprise it was decently large, slightly above average was better then I imagined. His tip was swollen purple and glistening with precum. Expertly, I lick it up, then put it in my mouth. He jump in surprise from the sudden contact. I began to message his balls for him to relax with the other slowly pumping and down his shaft, my tongue slid along the head still in my mouth. I felt him shiver as he relax and I began to move my head in rhythm of my two hands. Ron moan and placed his hand on the back of my hand. A sure sign he was enjoying him self.

*Point of view change.*

Luna's mouth on my cock was the most magical thing I've ever seen. I watched her through my heavy eyelids. My pale hand tightened in her midnight hair. The hot burning feeling in the bottom of my stomach began to clench and spread to my toes. I began to lose control and thrust my cock farther down her throat, she understood what that meant and squeezed a little tighter on the neck of my dick as she started to suck faster. The feel of her tongue dancing on my tip and the work of her hands were to much for me. I was coming and fast! Quickly, to avoid forcing her to swallow my seed I pulled back with out thinking. The most satisfying wave rushed through my body down to my toes and out of my tip. I closed my eyes as I shuddered with satisfaction and pleasure. "W-Wicked" I breathed. As I opened my eyes I saw an angle. Before my half limp dick Luna sat, my cum covered her breast that glistened in the slight sunlight that leaked through the threes she sighed bent her neck to lick a bit of the top of her tit. My dick twitched and began to harden again, but it was her turn now.

*Point of view change.*

I frowned a little as I felt the warmth of his seed trickle in between my breast. Gross. No need for a mess though. I bent my neck a bit to clean it of a little. I stopped and looked up as Ron rook off his shirt. My jaw dropped. This was a pleasant surprise to say the least. He was fit and reminded mw why I loved quidditch oh so much. He smiled as he bent down in front me and began to wipe away the cum from my breast. When it was all gone he surprised me again by taking my left nipple into his mouth forcing me to gasp. I placed my hands in his for encouragement. I was amazed how skillfully moved his tongue around the rim the teased it with his teeth. I moaned and giggled at the same time. Ron smiled with my nipple still in his mouth. He then switched to my other nipple. His hand came up and began massage the left breast. Moans were just flowing out of my lips I could barely breath. My breasts were so sensitive! Then he slipped his other hand into my underwear. A moan forced it's way out as tried to catch my breath. I wanted him so bad. "R-Ron!" I moaned. "I Need It! I Need You N-Now!" I came onto to his hand. He wiped his hand on ground then began to kiss me. The kiss was heated and it was clear we were both ready for more as our hands roamed each other's body. Ronald got to his feet then pulled me up. Quickly his mouth made it back to mine. I let his tongue into my mouth and it quickly explored my own. As his tongue dominated mine he lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pulled away from for only a second. "Luna are you sure?" he asked panting. I smiled and nodded as I bit my lip. With a short grunt he entered me. We both moaned as he width filled me. A cry of pleasure escaped me and he moaned in me ear. Yes It Was Good! He pressed me against a tree. I felt the bark scrap against my back but the slight pain felt good. Once he got situated he began to thrust deeper. "R-Ron! Yes!" I screamed through my moans. I started rolling my hips in rhythm with him. My nails began to dig into his back in their own accord. "Harder! Please" I begged. He kissed me then began to thrust even harder. My breathe hitched as he continued to pound into. I began to feel the build up in my lower region. "Ron! Faster! Please! Harder!" I moaned roughly. And God YES He Listened! I began buck my hips even harder. Ron's thrusts began to become faster but untamed. The randomity made my toes curl as I came closer to my finish. "Shit! I'm coming!" Ron shouted then bit down on my nipple to bring me closer. That was I needed and we came together. Both us of slowly bucking and grinding to ride out our climax.

Slowly we caught our breaths. Ron's face was sweaty and kind of pale but still cute. His facial expression was priceless. He looked confused, proud and tired all at the same time! I couldn't help but giggle. He looked up at me and me a trademark Ronald Weasley smile. I kissed him. This time it was sweet but so lustful as the ones before. Then we parted and he pulled his penis out and I sighed. After a quick cleaning spell we began to get dressed. Once our robes and uniform were properly on I began to walk towards the rest of our class but Ron grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him. "Luna what does this mean?" He confusion was clear in his face. "It means we're better friends now." I started to pull away but I was pulled back again. "No." He said softly. He looked upset and I wanted to kiss him and make him feel better but that would just lead him on more. "Ron, I like you. I like you more then any other guy I've been with. But I wouldn't want to hurt you. So it's best if we just leave at this." I pulled my hand away from him and began to walk stopping to give him my best attempt at a comforting smile. But he wouldn't look at me. Maybe my conquest was a bad idea… Maybe I should stick to Slytherins and Muggles.

Two days there was a owl outside the prefect bathroom with a letter with my name on it. The letter was simple and even though it wasn't signed I knew who it was from. I couldn't help but laugh. It was short and somewhat blunt but cute all the same.

Dear Luna,

Your worth the risk and wait. I wouldn't want to change ya I guess.

Just don't shag Snape.

Thanks.

p.s and No Malfoy

Back to my conquest it seems. But now I faced a tough decision. The twins together, or separate. (:


	2. Chapter 2

Let The Games Began!

As the cold air set in I began to plan my next conquest. Fred and George can never be separated! So naturally I would simply take them on together. I've never been with more than one boy at a time. I do have standers you know. But these are the Weasley twins for crying out loud! I could make an exception for them. I thought over a million and two sonorous where they over took me in wonderful love making... But none of them were plausible.

Ron, Harry and I sat awkwardly together on the train back to Platform 9 and ¾ for holiday. By the way Harry continued to glance over at me it was obvious Ron had told him about our adventure in the forest. I sighed and looked out the window. I really liked Ron, but I also wanted to grow through with this lovely conquest of mine. And come on... It's the Weasley twins were talking about here. The trees and hills slowly changed to civilization. Ron and Harry began chatting to each other about Charlie and Percy coming later on in the week. Merlin was sending me a message! All but one Weasley would be there! It couldn't be easier! I smiled to myself. Ron caught me smiling out the corner of his eye. "What's got you so happy?" He asked trying not to sound as interested as he actually was. Harry looked over at me too. "Just looking forward to going to visit your family Ron! They always make me feel so welcome!." I gave them my fake smile that has the ability to make all forget about whatever the pending conversation was actually about. Harry and Ron smiled back at me. "I know what you mean!" Harry said.

Back at the burrow everyone was warm as ever. Mr. Weasley hugged me for quite some time, I noted the slight bulge in his pants after he finally let go. I would save him for last most defiantly. The twins however were more interested in talking about their new shop to notice how snugly my sweater fit me. It was clear I'd have harder with them than I had to do with Ron. Which would be impossible because Ginny followed me EVERYWHERE! I love Ginny as if she were my own flesh but I'm a girl with major abandonment issues, I need this to feel loved.

Later that night, once Ginny had fallen asleep, I crept through the house. I swung by the kitchen for quick muffinyy snack, then headed towards the twin's bedroom. I was a little disappointed to see their bedroom light off. I slipped inside the room effortlessly. The two twin beds had matching blanket sets, only one had a large F printed on it, while the other had a G. Both beds had sleeping men in them. To be honest, now that the time had come, I had no plan. After a quick eeny-miney moe, I decided to start with George. I pulled the blankets slowly off his body. In the dark I could still he slept with no shirt. I ran my hand over his bare chest and he shifted in sleep. Soooo Cute! I couldn't help myself. I began kissing his neck, my hand still trailing over his chest. "Hmmm. Fred, not tonight." I gasped and his eyes shot open, his hand swiftly grabbing mine. "Ow! George let go!" I tried to pull back but couldn't! Fred sat up in his bed. "Luna?" he asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Yes!" I said rudely. "Now let go George!" I yanked my hand away and he sat up. "What's she doing in here George?! Having fun without me?" Fred whined jokingly. "Of course not! I just woke up to her here!" George shouted defensively. Fred laughed in the dark and I heard his bed creak as he got off it, then I felt two arms slide around my waist. "Good. How about we start now then?" I giggled. "Now, now, Freddie. Who said I came to play?" George's bed creaked as he shifted of his bed. "Well I don't hear you telling us bedtime stories." Fred whispered into my ear. He slipped one hand into my pants and the other cupped my right breast. "We knew you'd come sooner or later." He whispered. "Honestly, I'm surprised you came on the first night, eager are we?" joked George as his head caressed my other boob. "I guess I'm just eager to please." then I grabbed George's pants and pulled him to me, his lips landing on mine. "hmmmm" he moaned into my lips, "You taste like muffins." I laughed, but just then Fred's hand graced my clitoris and I wheezed. Both twins laughed at me. "Oh Georgey, I do believe we're going to have fun tonight." George pulled my shirt of and began kissing me again while Fred let go in search for something. When he took out his wand I pushed George away. "Whoa now, I don't know what you two are into but I don't use magic for things like this!" Fred winked at me. "It's for the silencing spell beautiful. Don't want Mummy or Daddy hearing." He tucked his wand into his pant's pocket before taking them off, revealing his erected penis. I must have been staring because George got jealous. "I've got a big one too!" He dropped his pants. "I'm starting to think this runs in the family." I said surveying both their packages. "Whose else have you seen Luna?" Fred said looking upset. "Ron's. This is actually a family matter. A Weasley Conquest so to speak." They both looked at each other then shrugged. "Well if this is a game for you, we'd be happy to play." Fred said walking over to me. George nodded in agreement. "Well then... Let the games begin."

Fred began kissing me wholeheartedly as he pulled my silky top over my head, tossing it to the ground. He cool mouth began to move to my breast. He cupped one in his hand while sucked on the other, and genitally scrapped his teeth on it's bud. I moaned softly, putting my hands in his hair. He then switched boobs, genitally scraping and sucking. It was nice, but not quite satisfying. I began pressing my body against his, and pushing his face deeper into my chest. Urging him to at least suck harder. "She wants more than that Freddie!" George grunted. His voice was raspy, clearly the sight of Fred and I getting intimate was turning him on. "Come help him out then George." I moaned, my eyes fluttered shut from the pleasure. When I opened them, George was behind me, his hands firmly on my hips. He held me tightly, guiding my waist backwards so that my rear rubbed against his rock hard cock. Fred's mouth let go of my breast so he could laugh, "He's bit of an ass man." He went back to sucking my tit, and I tried not to think about how he might have figured that out.

"Are we going to actually play like the big kids we are?" George asked lustfully. I laughed, "ready when you are dear!" Fred looked up at his brother, who winked. Fred smiled. "Right then, George if you don't mind?" before I could figure out what the heck they were talking about George picked me up from behind and me by the thighs, so that I was spread eagle, giving Fred a full view of my personal chamber of secrets. Without waiting Fred went straight for his feast. His tongue massaged my clitoris while his fingers slid in and out of my nono area. Then his tongue slipped inside of me and my toes curled in ecstasy . "Fr-freeed!" I gasped in an high pitched voice. The pleasure was to much and building up in the pit of my stomach, fast! "Dooo some-th-thing! Quick! I'm- I'm going to!" without needing a farther que Fred stood up thrusting his well devolved cock inside. He instantly began pounding into me, it was full and deep, and simply wonderful. George's strong arms held me in place. This is what heaven must be like. Fred continued to hammer into me, but his strokes became rougher and pushed deeper until we both were screaming out! After a few even deeper thrusts Fred fell against George and I. Still inside of me he released, with slow, short, exhausted strokes he emptied his seed and George sat me down. Together the three of us stood, panting and sweaty. I took a deep breath and pushed the two away from me so I could have room to breath and sat down on a bed. Fred flopped next to me and chuckled. "What's so funny?" I asked confused. "You look tired," Slyly he grinned at me . "Of course I'm tired!" I shouted. He laughed and point at George, who had a fully erected penis.

George smiled and walked over to the bed with his cock in his hand, rubbing it genitally. "Just give it a suck while you rest Luna." Fred whispered in my ear. I elbowed him away but opened my mouth for George. Without a second to waste George slid his dick in and straight to the back of throat. I made a gagging sound and he started to pull out to let me breath but I began sucking and he groaned. I focused on breathing through my nose and taking his cock as deep in my mouth as I could. As I was sucking Fred began pulling and pinching my nipples the hard he pulled the harder I sucked, soon enough I started to taste the salty and bitter cum leaking out of his tip. George pulled abruptly. "Don't want be topped off completely just yet," he said breathlessly. "I want to get my money's worth." He bent forward to kiss my shortly then pushed me over so that I was flat on my tummy, then he lifted my rear a bit so that my ass was in the air. "This'll sting a bit." he warned before bucking his hips. He was right, it did sting, but Fred's kisses distracted me for a while and once I was ready I nodded for George to continue. Waiting must have been torture because as soon as I gave him the go a head he began drilling my only virgin hole left. "So-Tight! Per-Fect" He gruntedd in between pounds. Fred stood in front of me, his now rested penis was ready once more. He looked down at me with pleading eyes and I knew at once what he wanted. I opened my mouth again and he smiled, sliding his dick in. He was more gentle than George had been, not wanting over load me. Soon the twin brother figured out a rhythm and began fuck me both way at a even pace. George slid his finger into my slit at he fucked me from behind and Fred played with me tits. The three of us were reaching new levels of pleasure I never even dreamed about! Both brothers pulled out at the same time, spilling their seed all over me, the bed and each other.

Panting, we all just sat on the floor, amazed by how satisfying the sex had been. I leaned on George and wrapped my arms around him, and Fred did the same to me. "Free store credit for life." mumbled George, kissing the top of my head. Fred nodded and I laughed. "Percy is next, maybe I can get a few quills from him!" I teased, the twins laughed. Time passed and finally we got up. With a couple cleaning spells the room and our bodies were completely clean and cleared of any evidence. We all slipped out of their room silently and they walked me to Ginny's room. I peaked in to make sure she was still fast asleep. The cost was clear. No one would ever know anything naughty went down that night. Both boys kissed me goodnight and I went into the room. Once I shut the bedroom door Ginny's head popped up. "Luna!" She called "I had a bad dream! Come lay with me pleeease!" I shrugged and crawled into bed with her. Within minutes we were both fast a sleep.


End file.
